thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie and the Signal
Transcript Rosie is a feisty tank engine who works in the yard at the big station. She loves playing practical jokes, but they can get her into a lot of trouble. One morning, She was mostly very cheeky indeed. Rosie: Choo! Choo! Hurry up, Henry! The train’s ready. Henry thought he was late. Rosie: Ha ha ha ha! Laughed Rosie, and showed him a train of dirty coal cars, Henry thought how to get back at Rosie mostly for teasing him. Next, it was Gordon's turn. Rosie: Stay in the shed for a day, Gordon! The Manager will come and see you. Gordon: Aaaah.. Thought Gordon. Gordon: Everybody knows I'm a fine engine, they want me to pull a special train. Rosie: Sounds delightful. Gordon's driver and fireman cannot make him move. The other engines grumbled dreadfully, they had to do Gordon's work as well as their own. At last, the Engineer arrived. The Engineer: Show a wheel, Gordon, you can't stay in the shed all day. Gordon: The Manager told me to stay in the shed, he sent a message this morning. The Engineer: They didn't, how could he? He's away for a week. Gordon: Oh! Said Gordon. Gordon: Oh, where is Rosie? Rosie had wisely disappeared. When The Manager came back, he was very cross with Gordon and Rosie for causing so much trouble. But the very next day, Rosie was still being cheeky. Rosie: I say, you guys, i am gonna take some freight cars to Percy's junction. It's true, All the engines chose me especially. They must know that i'm a very useful train engine. Gordon: More likely, he wants you out of the way. Grunted Gordon. Henry looked across to Gordon, they were going to play a trick on Rosie. Henry: Gordon and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. we shan't be too careful about signals, But then, I needn't even say that to a very useful train engine like you, Rosie. Rosie felt flattered. Gordon: We had spoken of backing signals. Put in Gordon. Gordon: They need extra special care you know. Would you like us to explain? Rosie: No thank you, Gordon. I know all about signals. Secretly, she was a little worried. Rosie: I wonder what backing signals are? She Thought. Rosie: Don't worry, I'll manage. She trundled crossly to her freight cars and felt so much better, she came to a signal. Rosie: Bother, it's a danger. The signal moved to show line clear, it's arm moved up instead of down. Rosie had never saw that sort of signal before. Rosie: Blue means go and red means stop. So upper still, must mean go back. Oh! I know, it's one of those backing signals! Rosie's Driver: Come on, Rosie. Said Her Driver. Rosie's Driver: Off we go now. Stop! you're going the wrong way! Rosie: But it's just a backing signal. Protested Rosie, then she told him about Henry and Gordon. The driver laughed and explained everything. Rosie: Oh dear. Said Rosie. Rosie: Let's start quickly before someone sees us! She was too late, Henry saw everything. That night, the big train engines talked about signals. They thought the subject was hilarious, Rosie thought they were being very silly. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs